Fascination
by Eloloo
Summary: Ce truc l'attire comme un aimant. Lui aussi d'ailleurs, mais ça, c'est une autre histoire ... // Terminé //


Depuis qu'elle avait emménagé chez lui, Sara avait développé une étrange fascination pour cette baie vitrée. La vue imprenable de Chicago, le soleil qui entrait à flot dans l'appartement, la sensation de tout dominer et une incroyable impression de liberté la poussait vers cette immense fenêtre, dans la pièce qui _lui _servait de bureau. Quelques fois, Sara restait même là, assise sur le canapé blanc, aculé contre la baie, à _le_ regarder dessiner dans un profond silence, uniquement troublé par le léger bruit de la mine qui courait sur le papier.

Michael ne lui avait jamais dit s'il appréciait ou non qu'elle observe ses moindres gestes. Elle n'avait jamais entendu un soupir d'agacement, vu un mouvement qui trahissait son irritation, ou un quelconque signe qui signifiait qu'il aurait voulu rester seul. Sara se plaçait toujours sur ce canapé, juste pour pouvoir observer son visage et ses mains. De cette façon, elle pouvait se délecter de son expression concentrée, les sourcils légèrement froncés et la bouche à peine entrouverte, de ses doigts serrant le crayon, de sa respiration lente et profonde, et du léger bruit que produisait le frottement de sa main sur le papier.

Sara pouvait passer des heures ainsi, sans faire le moindre bruit, juste à le regarder.

--

Ce soir-là, lorsque Michael rentra, il n'entendit pas la télévision, ni le bruit que produisait Sara dans la cuisine alors qu'elle préparait le dîner, ni aucun autre son pouvant indiquer sa présence. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, retira sa veste, la suspendit au porte-manteaux et se rendit dans la chambre, puis dans la cuisine et dans le salon. Enfin, avec un sourire, il avisa la porte, à peine entrouverte, de son bureau, et il sut qu'elle se trouvait là.

Discrètement, Michael entra dans la pièce et la contempla quelques instants. Debout devant la baie vitrée, le regard accroché aux immeubles qui se dressaient en face et en contrebas, Sara ne l'entendit pas. Des reflets dorés, crées par le coucher de soleil qui semblait incendier le ciel, dansaient dans ses cheveux aubruns. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, elle semblait paisible et en même temps un brin pensive.

-Sara ? murmura-t-il presque, comme s'il voulait préserver cette atmosphère particulière.

La jeune femme se retourna, légèrement surprise.

-Michael.

On aurait dit qu'elle avait perdu toute notion du temps.

-Je suis désolée, rien n'est prêt et je ...

-Sshh, ça ne fait rien, répondit Michael, toujours à mi-voix.

Il s'approcha de Sara et porta à son tour son regard dehors.

-Depuis quand es-tu là ?

-Ehm ... Plusieurs heures, sans doute, dit-elle avec un sourire. Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

-J'avais hâte de rentrer.

Michael déposa un baiser sur sa joue puis fit courir ses doigts dans les cheveux de la jeune femme.

-J'ai ramené à manger. Chinois, annonça-t-il en entraînant Sara vers la cuisine.

--

_**Deux heures plus tard**_

Sara avait retrouvé sa place, assise sur le canapé, ses bras enserrant ses genoux repliés contre sa poitrine. Ravissante dans une nuisette blanche, elle observait Michael, assis à son bureau, travaillant à un projet de construction d'un nouvel immeuble, dans le centre. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de se changer, et sa cravate pendait négligemment autour de son cou. Sa chemise légèrement entrouverte laissait apercevoir son tatouage, que Sara ne pouvait évidemment pas voir de là où elle se trouvait...

Elle remarqua très vite un signe de nervosité. Michael, les yeux rivés sur l'ébauche de son dessin, faisait jouer le crayon entre ses doigts, chose qu'il ne faisait jamais en travaillant. Sara observa quelques secondes l'expression du visage du jeune homme, tentant d'y déceler un signe de plus qui lui aurait fait comprendre qu'elle devait quitter la pièce. Mais il n'y avait rien d'autre que cette expression concentrée, rien d'autre en tout cas qui pouvait lui signifier son agacement.

La jeune femme déplia ses jambes, se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Restes.

Il avait parlé sans lever les yeux, d'une voix sourde, et le crayon cessa de tourner entre ses doigts.

Sara se retourna, s'immobilisa et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

Michael, les yeux toujours baissés, se leva à son tour, fit le tour de la table et vint se planter devant la jeune femme. Il ancra son regard dans le sien.

-Pourquoi ne restes-tu pas ?

-Je t'agace, lâcha-t-elle en croisant les bras.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce qui te faire dire ça ?

-Ton crayon. Tu ne fais jamais ça avec ton crayon.

Un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Michael.

-Tu ne m'agaces pas.

Une seconde et deux pas plus tard, il se trouva tout près de la jeune femme, qui sentit un agréable fourmillement la parcourir.

-Tu semblait nerveux.

-Je ne le suis pas.

Il fit glisser sa main dans le cou de Sara et caressa sa joue avec son pouce.

-J'en ai seulement assez de travailler, c'est tout.

Sara plissa les yeux et esquissa un sourire.

-Très bien, si tu le dis.

-Pourquoi tu as cru que je t'agaçais ?

-Tu es toujours tellement concentré sur ton travail, j'ai cru que tu n'aimais pas que je te regarde. Et puis tu jouais avec ton crayon.

-Hum ... Tu me connais trop bien, Sara.

D'une légère pression sur sa nuque, il amena le visage de la jeune femme tout près du sien.

-Mais là, tu fais fausse route.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et lui donna un baiser profond, intense, qui laissa Sara décontenancée.

-Ca ne m'a jamais gêné que tu restes. Au contraire. J'essayais simplement de faire abstraction de ta présence, pour continuer à travailler, souffla-t-il.

Michael ne se laissait pas facilement distraire. Mais le fait que Sara soit là constituait pour lui une torture : il la voulait près d'elle lorsqu'il travaillait mais une fois qu'elle était là, il n'avait envie que d'une chose : poser son crayon et la rejoindre sur ce fichu canapé. Jusque là, il avait plus ou moins bien réussi à cacher son désir à la jeune femme. Mais aujourd'hui, ce foutu building lui donnait du fil à retordre, et Sara portait cette magnifique nuisette ...

Et puis au diable cet immeuble, au diable ce crayon, cette feuille qui restait presque désespérément blanche, au diable aussi ce superbe vêtement blanc que Sara portait et qu'il avait envie de lui retirer depuis deux soirs déjà ...

Cédant à son désir, Michael reprit les lèvres de Sara, qui sentit son rythme cardique s'accélérer brusquement. La main droite du jeune homme remonta le long de sa cuisse, se glissa sous la nuisette et resta là, tandis que l'autre joua un instant avec une des bretelles du vêtement pour ensuite la faire glisser délicatement le long de l'épaule de Sara. Il posa ensuite sa main sur ses reins, l'attira plus encore contre lui et ils bougèrent à l'unisson jusqu'au bureau. Michael balaya rapidement la feuille-cette saleté de feuille qui était quasiment blanche depuis deux soirs- et le crayon, fit par la même occasion valser la lampe de bureau, souleva Sara et la fit s'assoir, pour enfin venir se nicher entre les cuisses de la jeune femme. Il l'embrassa encore et encore, jusqu'à en perdre haleine, tandis que Sara, les bras passés autour de son cou, se cambrait au maximum pour sentir Michael contre elle. Elle défit la ceinture du pantalon du jeune homme, laissa le vêtement glisser à terre alors que d'un coup de pied, Michael s'en débarassa. La deuxième bretelle de la nuisette quitta l'épaule de Sara ,puis ce fut bientôt la nuisette toute entière qui atterrit sur le sol, rejoint par la cravate puis la chemise de Michael.

La nuit était totalement tombée. Par delà la baie vitrée, des centaines de points lumineux perçaient l'obscurité. Les phares des voitures, les fenêtres des appartements qui formaient des carrés de lumière et les lampadaires faisaient scintiller la ville, la rendaient aussi vivante qu'elle l'était le jour.

Dans le bureau, deux ombres serrées l'une contre l'autre se touchaient, se caressaient, explorant chaque parcelle du corps de l'autre.

Sara offrit son cou à Michael qui le dévora de baisers ; il remonta vers sa joue, glissa vers ses lèvres, les scella à celles de la jeune femme alors que leurs langues se cherchaient, se repoussaient, se retrouvaient. Elle lâcha un gémissement lorsque ses doigts s'insinuèrent sous sa culotte, il soupira de satisfaction lorsqu'elle referma ses jambes autour de sa taille.

Le bureau n'aurait sûrement pas supporté leur poids, alors il recula, attirant Sara vers lui. Avec un bruit mat, les pieds de la jeune femme touchèrent le sol parqué, elle fut emmené vers le canapé et s'installa à califourchon sur lui. Elle l'observa quelques secondes, la respiration rapide.

-Il n'est pas un peu petit, ce canapé ?

-Et alors ?

-Et alors, reprit Sara, on risque d'avoir des ...

La main droite de Michael se posa sur ses reins puis remonta vers son dos, lentement, puis s'arrêta sur sa nuque. Sara avait fermé les yeux et elle retint mal un autre gémissement. Michael ammena son visage vers le sien, sourit, et posa son autre main sur une des cuisses de la jeune femme.

-Des ? murmura-t-il.

-Des ... problèmes, acheva-t-elle dans un souffle.

-Tu veux qu'on ... qu'on aille dans la chambre ? proposa Michael, dont le sourire s'élargit légèrement.

Il fit glisser sa main de la cuisse de Sara jusque sur son bas ventre, insinua son pouce sous le tissu de la culotte puis, à l'aide de ses autres doigts, entreprit de retirer, délicatement et sans aucune précipitation, le vêtement.

-Non, inutile, gémit Sara qui posa sa main sur celle de Michael pour lui signifier d'arrêter de la torturer et d'enlever ce fichu morceau de tissu.

Elle glissa un peu plus bas sur lui, se débarrassa dudit morceau de tissu et s'occupa de celui de Michael, qu'elle laissa tomber sur le sol. Elle posa ensuite ses coudes de chaque côté du visage du jeune homme et l'embrassa, tandis que leur deux corps commençait à se mouvoir pour assouvir leur désir respectif.

-Attends, souffla Michael.

Il se tortilla légèrement, sa main droite tâtonna le sol un instant puis il réussit à s'emparer de son pantalon, farfouilla dans une des poches pour en sortir un petit carré de plastique.

Sara sourit, fondit à nouveau sur le jeune homme, l'embrassa à nouveau puis, quelques instants plus tard-juste le temps de prendre les dispositions nécessaires pour ne pas voir le ventre de la jeune femme s'arrondir au bout de deux mois- Michael se cambra légèrement et entra en elle.

Sara entama un lent va-et-vient, intense et profond, qui leur arrachèrent des gémissements de désir assouvi. La jeune femme, nichée entre les cuisses de Michael, ancra son regard dans le sien, approcha son visage, posa son front sur celui du jeune homme puis ferma les yeux, assaillie par une vague de plaisir. Elle percevait le souffle de Michael sur sa bouche, elle entendait sa respiration rapide, saccadée, elle répondait à ses soupirs, elle le sentait se mouvoir en elle, lentement mais en même temps avec force et intensité.

Leurs deux corps unit se séparèrent, Sara s'allongea sur Michael et posa sa tête sur son torse, percevant les battements rapides de son coeur. Il glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Sara et ferma les yeux, épuisé. Sara fit de même, appréciant la sensation de son ventre ccontre celui du jeune homme, de la chaleur dans laquelle ils baignaient tout les deux.

-La chambre, ça te dit ? murmura Michael, les yeux toujours clos.

-Mmm, marmonna Sara. On ne peut pas rester ici ?

-Il nous faut une couverture.

Sara se leva rapidement, se rendit dans la chambre, attrapa une couverture, retourna dans le bureau, étendit la couverture sur Michael et vint se blottir contre lui.

-Je vais te construire une baie vitrée dans la chambre, chuchota Michael.

Sara sourit.

-Vraiment ? Il va falloir que tu dessines les plans, dans cette pièce...

-Mmm ... Tout compte fait, une simple fenêtre fera l'affaire. Je ne terminerais jamais les plans avec toi sur ce canapé.


End file.
